Menang
by lurinxia
Summary: Aku tidak pernah menang sekali pun dari Aominecchi. Sekarang, aku ingin satu kali saja Aominecchi mengalah, karena aku juga ingin tahu rasa cinta yang tersambut.


Sejak SMP aku didoktrin bahwa kemenangan adalah hal yang mutlak, oleh Akashicchi, oleh pelatih, oleh pihak sekolah, oleh pendukung kami, oleh diriku sendiri. Sampai suatu ketika dia berkata, _"__Jika kedua belah pihak tidak ada yang menyerah, maka tidak akan ada yang tahu pemenangnya sampai pertandingan berakhir__."_

Aku belum pernah bertemu orang yang punya arti _kemenangan_ semurni Kurokocchi.

* * *

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

* * *

"Aku mencintai Kurokocchi."

Dia menunduk—mungkin tidak siap menerima ungkapan tiba-tiba dari seorang rival. Angin memainkan surai sewarna langit pagi hari. Beberapa siswa Seirin masih hilir-mudik di depan gerbang. Aku takkan heran bila segelintir dari mereka sempat mendengar ucapanku.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, Kise-_kun_."

Lagi, aku mendapat respon serupa. Dia seperti tidak punya kosa kata lain untuk menepis perasaanku. Yang kulakukan pun tidak lebih baik: tertawa hambar dan meluluskan tiap ucapannya. Bermain peran seolah pengakuanku palsu.

"Tetsu—"

Kami menoleh hanya untuk menemukan siswa berseragam Touou berlari mendekati kami dengan nafas terengah.

"—kau sedang sibuk dengan Kise?"

Kurokocchi menggeleng pelan, kemudian menatapku; meminta persetujuan bahwa percakapan kami harus diakhiri saat ini juga. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun, meski ingin meminta waktu lebih lama untuk bicara berdua.

"Tidak, 'kok. Aku cuma menemani Kurokocchi karena Aominecchi terlambat menjemputnya."

Sesederhana dusta yang terucap, Aominecchi tersenyum tanpa menaruh curiga. Semudah angin menerbangkan guguran daun ek, mereka bergandengan tangan di sepanjang jalan pulang. Aku patah hati secepat cinta itu datang.

* * *

Aku tidak pernah menang sekali pun dari Aominecchi. Saat bermain _one-on-one, _dia tidak pernah mengurangi sedikit pun kemampuan basketnya yang luar biasa. Meski Momocchi sudah berulang kali berkata, _"_Cobalah sedikit lebih lunak pada Ki-_chan_," Aominecchi tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Aku senang, karena itu berarti aku tidak dipandang rendah.

_**Duk!**_

Ini kali ke-32 dia menggagalkan _dunk_-ku, hingga aku jatuh terduduk di lapangan _indoor_ Teikou. Sambil mengenang masa lalu, kami memutuskan untuk—sekali lagi—adu kekuatan basket. Kurokocchi yang memberi ide. Kukira setelah sekian waktu berlatih, aku akan bisa mengalahkan Aominecchi. Ternyata, tetap ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa diubah. Aku kalah lagi, tapi aku belum menyerah!

"Aominecchi, ayo main lagi! Sekali lagi! Sekali lagi!"

"Hah? Tidak mau."

Aominecchi melempar bola dari wilayah _three-point_. Masuk.

Sial. Dia sangat hebat. Kalah darinya memang menyebalkan, menyakitkan. Tapi, jika dalam permainan basket, aku malah menikmatinya.

"Ini sudah malam. Tetsu sampai ketiduran karena menunggu kita," Aominecchi berkata sambil mendekati Kurokocchi yang tidur di bangku pemain cadangan.

Aominecchi menepuk pelan pipi Kurokocchi, sampai Kurokocchi bangun. Mungkin masih mengumpulkan kesadaran saat Aominecchi mengajaknya bicara. Kurokocchi menguap sekali. Rambutnya berantakan, tapi segera dirapikan oleh Aominecchi. Tiba-tiba Aominecchi jongkok, lalu Kurokocchi naik ke punggungnya—melanjutkan tidur yang sempat diinterupsi.

"Kami pulang duluan, Kise!"

Sekarang ... aku ingin satu kali saja Aominecchi mengalah, karena aku juga ingin tahu rasa cinta yang tersambut.

* * *

Kemarin aku melihat ada noda merah basah di sudut bibir Kurokocchi. Dia mengelak saat kutanya perihal pelakunya. _Jatuh_, itu yang dia katakan sebelum aku sadar kalau selama beberapa hari Aominecchi menghindari kami. Sebelum aku sadar tatapan tajam yang ia layangkan saat kami bertemu pandang.

Dan aku tidak akan sadar seandainya Kagamicchi tidak sengaja bicara soal Aominecchi menampar Kurokocchi dengan sangat keras. Penyebabnya aku. Aominecchi tahu aku mencintai kekasihnya.

Jelas saja aku murka. Bagaimana bisa dia menyakiti Kurokocchi jika kata cinta di antara mereka diumbar begitu saja, semurah diskon akhir tahun? Mengapa tidak langsung menghajar atau membunuhku sekalian jika cemburu yang jadi pemicu? Biar dikata kehilangan akal pun, aku tetap berlari menuju Touou, mencari sosok jangkung berkulit _tan _mencolok di antara murid lain.

Aominecchi jelas menampakkan wajah tidak senang ketika melihatku berada di dalam teritorinya. Tanpa bicara apa pun, aku memukul wajahnya. Anggap saja itu balasan atas tindakan semena-menanya pada Kurokocchi_. _

Sudah kuduga, ia tidak terima. Setelah bangkit, ia langsung melayangkan tinju ke perutku. Kecepatan pukulan dan tenaganya sama persis ketika sedang bermain basket. Aku dipukuli habis - habisan di tengah jalan. Tubuhku sakit di sana-sini. Wajahku pasti tidak bisa ditampilkan di depan kamera selama beberapa hari. Orang-orang yang melewati kami hanya menengok iba, tanpa berbuat apa pun. Mungkin mereka memaklumi cara manusia jaman kini untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan.

Aku jatuh tersungkur. Pipiku perih akibat mencium aspal. Dengan mata terbuka sebelah, aku mengintip Aominecchi yang berdiri dengan mata biru berkilat. Aku tahu telah menabuh genderang perang dengan seorang monster.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku?" suara parau menagih jawaban atas tindakanku.

"Aominecchi sendiri, kenapa memukul Kurokocchi_?_"

_**Tiiiiiin!**_

Aku tidak bisa dengar suara Aominecchi karena mendadak ada bunyi klakson memekakkan telinga. Aku hanya melihat gerak bibirnya, kemudian dengan cepat ia menarik kerah bajuku, lalu melemparku hingga aku mendarat di atas trotoar.

"Tetsu menyukaimu, Bodoh!"

_**Braaaaak!**_

Darah terpercik ke wajahku ketika bus melaju kencang, lalu berhenti ketika telah berhasil menghantam seorang anak manusia.

* * *

Jarak di antara kami tidak mencapai jutaan tahun cahaya, bahkan terkadang hanya berjeda satu tarikan nafas. Namun, aku merasa ada sekat tebal yang membatasi kami. Aku telah belajar dari pengalaman tentang bagaimana aku mengejar, bagaimana Kurokocchi berlari, bagaimana Aominecchi menangkap. Betapa sepasang makhluk yang saling mencintai tak pantas dipisahkan, bahkan oleh maut sekali pun.

"Awan sudah gelap, sebentar lagi pasti turun hujan. Aominecchi tidak akan senang di sana kalau melihatmu seperti ini."

"Pulanglah lebih dulu, Kise-_kun,_" Kurokocchi masih bersuara tenang, tapi bahunya bergetar.

Hari ini, hari di mana satu jiwa direnggut dari yang memonopoli. Hari ketika rombongan berpakaian hitam mengerumuni satu titik peristirahatan terakhir.

_Tes..._

Rintik hujan pertama turun. Kurokocchi masih duduk bersimpuh di depan nisan; menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar.

_Tes..._

Yang kedua jatuh di kelopak mataku.

_Tes..._

_Tes..._

_Tes..._

Selanjutnya, aku tidak lagi bisa membedakan air hujan dan air mata di pipi Kurokocchi.

Untuk kali ini, aku menang dari Aominecchi. Aku bertahan hidup lebih lama darinya. Aku bisa mencintai Kurokocchi lebih lama darinya. Aku bisa membahagiakan Kurokocchi sepanjang sisa hidupnya, lebih dari yang telah dilakukan Aominecchi.

Namun, mengapa aku turut menangis? Bukankah aku telah mengenyahkan sekat, hingga batas itu tiada?

* * *

_"Menurutmu, di antara aku dan Aominecchi, kira - kira siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini?"_

_"Aku tidak tahu."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Selama belum ada yang menyerah, maka tidak akan ada seorang pun yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Menurutku, tak seorang pun dari kalian berdua telah menyerah. Karena itulah, bukan hal yang aneh bila siapa pun di antara kalian menang."_

.

.

**FIN.**


End file.
